Jai Ho
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Jai Ho. You are my destiny. Not that Zane Donovan would ever admit that to Jo, but still. When someone from the future- and her past- shows up, Jo has to make a choice. Make the wrong choice, and Zane could lose her forever. Set in the alternate time.
1. Chapter 1

**Jai Ho**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Jai Ho. You are my destiny. Not that Zane Donovan would ever admit that to Jo, but still. When someone from the future- and her past- shows up, Jo has to make a choice. Make the wrong choice, and Zane could lose her forever. Set in the alternate time.**

_You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho)_  
_You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho)_  
_You are my destiny,_  
_Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!_  
_(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us (Jai Ho)_  
_Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho)_  
_So come and dance with me,_  
_Jai Ho! (oohh)_

- _Jai Ho_, The Pussycat Dolls featuring A.R. Rahman

He heard the music- and her voice- before her saw her.

Granted, he didn't know she could sing- let alone listened to prissy pop songs, as he called them- and so it came as a surprise when he stepped into the bathroom, to hear her ipod blaring and Jo's voice hitting all the correct chords to The Pussycat Doll's_ Jai Ho_.

Occasionally, she'd hit a note sharp or flat, but for the most part, she was right on tune. He longed to stand there and listen to her sing, but instead, he slowly undressed, reminding himself that he came in here because he said he would join her in the shower. As he stepped into the shower, and joined her, she didn't look up, instead lathering her hair with shampoo and continuing the song.

_"'Escape away. I'll take you to a place, This fantasy of you and me- I'll never lose the chase...'"_ He watched her, listening as she hit all the notes. Clearly, Jo had had vocal lessons as a kid- and kept up with them._ "'I can feel you rushing through my veins. There's an ocean in my heart; I will never feel the same... Just keep it coming, yeah baby, just keep it coming. You're gonna find out, baby, I'm one in a million...'"_

Hearing her hit the notes, he definately didn't want to disturb her, but decided that if he didn't, he'd never get the shower, and so he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as she went into the chorus. She jumped at the contact, and turned to him.

"Zane! Don't scare me like that!" He chuckled softly.

"Sorry, Jojo, I was just... mesmerized by your voice." He said, pressing a kiss to her neck. She blushed, started washing the soap from her hair.

"I didn't know you were listening."

"And I didn't know you could sing." He replied, smirking at her. Her blush grew deeper, and she quickly finished her shower before moving past him and slipping into the bathroom. He chuckled softly as she fled, and after quickly showering, he slipped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. When he entered the bedroom, Jo was already gone, but he could hear movement downstairs in the kitchen, and after dressing, he made his way downstairs.

Her voice- along with that of the singers on the ipod- met him as he made his way into the kitchen. She was at the island counter, gathering her things and going over her schedule.

_"'You are the reason that I breath... You are the reason that I still believe... Your are my destiny... Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh. No, there is nothing that can stop us... Nothing can ever come between us So come and dance with me Jai ho! Oh, you and me, its destiny...'"_

This time, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his girlfriend- fiancee? she did, after all, still have his ring, even if he didn't remember giving it to her- dance around the kitchen, grabbing various things she needed and slipping them in her purse. The last thing she grabbed was her gun holster, slipping it around her trim waist and buckling it. Then, she grabbed her handgun and quickly checked that it was assembled and loaded correctly, never missing a beat or lyric of the song.

She slipped it into her holster and grabbed her purse before turning to Zane- but not a normal turn. She seemed to do a little leap, her legs splaying out in a perfect split mid-air as she jumped. She landed soundlessly, facing him and skidded to a stop, her ponytail swinging over her shoulder.

"Having fun leaping in the kitchen?"

A blush crept into her cheeks as he smirked. After a moment of attempting to regain control of the situation, she stuffed her ipod in her pocket and brushed past him.

"Let's go, Donovan." She said, all business now. He followed, chuckling in amusement. "We're going to be late."

"You're the one leaping in my kitchen." He replied, following her out the door and down the porch steps.

"Grande jete." She replied.

"What?" He asked, looking at her as they climbed into her car.

"Grande jete. It's a grand leap in ballet terms."

"You took ballet when you were what? Five?" She rolled her eyes.

"Some things stick with you, no matter how long after you stop them." She replied, pulling out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

They hurried up the stairs and through the security barriers into the rotundra, never missing a beat as they talked.

"Good morning, Rowley."

"Morning, Chief." Zane looked up; a young woman, a couple years older than Jo with short red hair, had fallen into step with the pair. It took a moment, before Zane realized the the woman was one of Jo's security team. He glanced across Jo, and caught Rowley's eye, giving her a small smile. She nodded to him in return. If he remembered correctly, Rowley was perhaps one of the best marksmen in Jo's team- besides Jo herself. The woman was one of the few females on Lupo's security team.

In a team made up of mostly males, it was a rare occurance to see Jo with another woman. In truth, only four women- including Jo herself- made up the estrogen half of GD's security. Each member was handpicked by Jo, after passing several tests, that Jo herself designed to weed out the "weaklings" as she called them.

Zane knew from observation that the scientists and the security personnel didn't mix well at GD, and that part of that hostility was caused, in short, by him. But since getting together with Jo, the others in the team seemed to ease up on everything. The others in her team knew, that as long as Jo had the young psychist wrapped around her finger, that their job was- at least a little- easier.

Now, Zane kept casting glances towards the redhead, noticing that the two women both wore the same powersuits, but wore opposite expressions. It seemed to be an unspoken code, that unless ordered under emergency, all of Jo's security personnel were to wear the same type of suit. Crisp, clean cut, no-nonsense. The type of suit that drove Zane crazy.

As the two women talked, Zane let his thoughts drift to earlier in the shower, when he'd heard Jo's voice ringing out to the music. The woman had quite a voice, and he couldn't help wondering how their lives would have turned out, had she pursued her dream of performing.

She probably never would have come to Eureka. She'd probably be a prissy ballerina or a goody-two-shoes singer or a pin up attitude actress. They never would have met... he shuddered at the thought of never holding Josefina Lupo in his arms.

"Wait, a minute, Rowley, slow down." The trio stopped, as Jo turned to the older woman. "What do you mean something's wrong with Blythe? What's wrong?" Rowley stuttered for several minutes.

"I... I don't know. She hasn't been answering her phone. The last time she did this..." Jo paled, and then took Rowley's arm, as the two rushed from the rotundra. It was early, but the few that were there all turned to watch as the Chief of Security and her second-in-command rushed from GD, Dr. Donovan quickly in tow. Jo pulled her phone out and quickly dialed Jack's number.

"Kevin? Kevin, it's Jo. Can you put your mom on for me?" She waited several minutes before Allison finally answered. "Allison? Can you meet me at..." Zane momentarily blocked her out as they rushed to her car. He climbed into the passenger seat, before Jo climbed into the driver's side. "Okay, great. We'll be there soon." She turned to say something to Rowley, only to find Zane beside her. "What are you doing here, Zane? You're supposed to be-"

"Right now, you're more important. Besides, if it's more than just..." Both women shivered; he stopped himself from uttering the word, and continued. "There maybe something else going on. That isn't normal by Eureka standards." She glanced back at the older woman, who nodded.

"Better safe than sorry, Lupo." She said.

Sighing, Jo nodded, and started the car. By the time they reached Blythe's house, Jo was on full alert. She jumped out of the car without taking the keys out and turning it off, and rushed up the steps, Rowley hot on her heels. Zane brought up the rear, taking the keys out of the ignition and turning off the car before following. Jo pulled the screen door aside and reached for the knob; the door swung open easily.

She pulled out her handgun, and took the lead into the house, Rowley behind her, gun also drawn. Zane stood in the doorway, catching his breath, watching as the two women made their way into the house, calling 'clear' every so often. He listened, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

A shout caused his eyes to snap open, and he rushed into the house, following the voice. He skidded to a halt in the hall near the bedroom; Rowley stood near the door, snapping at someone on the other end of her cell. He took a step towards the bedroom and peeked inside.

Jo knelt beside the body of a young woman; Zane could see long blonde hair flowing around her. He watched as the Chief of Security quickly checked the woman's vitals, her gloved fingers going to first the neck and then wrist. After a moment, Rowley came back into the room, her short hair flying back behind her ears. She stopped on the other side of the prone woman, looking down at Jo. Eventually, her boss looked up. Even from here, Zane could see the tears in her eyes. Slowly, the redhead knelt next to the woman.

"Jo? Is anyone here?" Zane turned, going out into the hall.

"Back here, Allison!" Zane called, knowing that neither woman was up for communication at the moment. Suddenly, Allison Blake and her team were entering the room. She stopped in the doorway next to Zane, her mouth dropping open at the sight of the two security personnel kneeling beside their fallen comrade.

Blood coated Jo's gloves, and she reached up, brushing the blonde strands away from the woman's face. Rowley looked up at Jo, running her own hands over the woman's blouse, checking for a bullet wound. The handgun used in the death still rested in Blythe's hand; neither woman made any move to touch it. Allison and the others watched as the two women fussed over their friend.

Moments passed, moments of tense silence, before Jo's hand moved across her forehead, stopping at the woman's temple. She leaned close, examining her head, before looking up at Rowley. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"Bullet wound. Approximate point of entry... doesn't look like there's an exit wound. She meant for the shot to be fatal." The other woman nodded, they both turned their eyes to their fallen partner. Slowly, both women stood, removing their gloves as they turned from the blonde. It was then that both women noticed Allison and her team. Jo shook her head. "No need, Allison. Blythe's gone." She pulled the gloves off and looked back at the body.

"Judging from the temperature of the body, I'd say... time of death was... most likely around... seven a.m." Rowley said, removing her gloves. "Suicide." Jo shuddered.

"Can you... bring a gurney in?" Jo asked, taking Rowley's arm. Then, the two women left the room, brushing past Zane. He followed after a moment. By the time he got back to the car, Jo and Rowley were waiting for him, and both women seemed to be in a minor case of shock.

"All right, get into the back." Zane said, taking the keys from Jo's hand and helping her out of the car and into the backseat. Then, he climbed into the driver's side and started the car. "When we get back to GD, you're both going to the infirmary."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The first thing Zane did once he brought both women to the infirmary, was to pull a chair close to Jo's bed and plunk into it. After Allison came back, Blythe's body in tow, she went to both Jo and Rowley, checking over them thoroughly. Both women were cleared to return to work in a matter of minutes, and as they made their way towards Jo's office, Zane followed after them.

"We need to call the rest of the team and..."

"Tell them." Rowley finished for her. Jo nodded. "I'll send out an alert, let them know to meet at your office." In a matter of minutes, Rowley was gone, heading down the hall. Jo sighed and watched her go, before heading to her office. Zane followed, slipping through the door and watching as she took a seat at her desk. He went to her desk and slowly, cleared his throat. She looked up, startled to find him there.

"Zane, I... I thought you... don't you need to be..."

"I know. But right now, you need me. How are you doing, Jojo?" He asked, going around her desk and leaning against it, facing her. She took a shaky breath.

"I can't believe... of all of us... Blythe... she never... and now she..." She stammered, trying so hard to keep from breaking down. Gently, Zane reached out and took her hand, squeezing.

"I'm so sorry, Jojo-" The door slid open, and Zane pulled away from her. The other members of Jo's security team- numbering over fifty, Blythe included- entered the Head of Security's office, awaiting their orders. Jo took a deep breath and stood, giving them all a small smile.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." She started, putting her hands behind her back in her typical, security stance. She glanced at Zane, who gave her a small nod, before turning back to Rowley, who took a seat in one of the chairs near her desk. "Unfortunately, I wish it were under other circumstances, but... Blythe is dead, of a... self-inflicted gunshot to the head." A murmur of surprise rippled through her team in minutes, shock and horror at the possibility of one of their own commiting such an act.

Suddenly, a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair pushed through the group towards Jo. Shock settled on her face, and Zane realized that this must have been the last of the quartet of females that resided on Jo's team. She stopped by the desk, shaking her head.

"Not... not Blythe. She couldn't... we all knew her better than that... She wouldn't... she wouldn't do something like that..." Jo swallowed.

"Unfortunately, we didn't know Blythe as well as we all like to think, Hertz." Two other members of the team helped the brunette into the empty chair at Jo's desk, and she buried her face in her hands, not bothering to hide her sobs. Rowley reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently.

Zane listened silently as Jo talked, never removing his hand from her back. She seemed to gleam strength from his touch, and once she dismissed the rest of her team, she gave him a grateful smile. He wrapped her in a hug, kissing her cheek. When the two pulled apart, only Rowley and Hertz remained.

Caitlan Hertz climbed to her feet, quickly brushing the tears from her eyes. She looked from Jo to Rowley and back, before fleeing the room. After a moment, Rowley followed. Sighing, Jo followed, Zane behind her.

"Hertz!" The brunette stopped in the middle of the rotundra, turning to the Head of Security. She broke down fully then, slowly crumpling to her knees as Jo and Rowley rushed to catch her. Others on the rotundra stopped to watch the trio. Jack eventually joined Allison and Fargo; Holly, Henry and Grace were the last to arrive.

"What happened?" Jack asked, glancing back at the three women.

"One of Jo's team committed suicide." Allison whispered softly. Holly gasped, and Fargo wrapped an arm around her waist. "They found her." After a moment, Zane joined the small group. They could hear Jo and Rowley talking to Hertz, trying desperately to calm her down.

"She wasn't... she didn't suffer... did... did she, Gwen?" Hertz asked, looking up at Rowley. The older woman shook her head.

"No, Lan, it was swift and painless." She said, her own voice thick with tears. Gwendolyn Rowley had a strong background in forensics- autopsy and the like- so the team often turned to her with situations like this. Except situations like this were rare. "Tam didn't suffer."

Tamsen Blythe, was who they were talking about. It was strange, to the scientists, to hear the three women using each others' first names. Whenever they were around the "brainiacs" as the team so affectionately called them, they always used each others' last name.

"What do we do now, Jo? Her family is back in Virginia. The funeral will most likely be held in Virginia-"

"And when it is, we will be there to pay our respects to Tam. I promise. Okay, Lan?" Jo asked, cutting her off. The woman nodded, looking from Jo to Gwen and back. "Come on, up you go." The two women helped her up, each wrapping an arm around her waist. But she refused to move.

After a moment, both wrapped their arms around the brunette, consoling each other on their grief. Zane and the others watched as the three remaining female members of the security team comforted each other. He didn't know how close the four women had actually been. Had he looked at her desk when he'd joined her in her office earlier, he would have seen a photograph.

Of four women.

All in various military uniform- Air Force, Navy, Marine and Army.

If he'd looked closer, he would have seen the blonde- Blythe- in the blue uniform of the Marine Corps. Rowley was in the white of the Navy; Hertz, the dark midnight blue of the Air Force, and last, Jo, in the black of the Army.

Had Zane looked closer, he would have seen the various insigna on the uniforms, each denoting their rank in their specific profession. The three overlayed points of the sergeant on Jo's uniform, the wings and blue insigna of the senior airman of the Air Force on Hertz, the three geometrical shapes of the lieutenant on Rowley, and the two silver bars of the captain on Blythe.

And had Zane been paying any sort of attention, he would have realized that the four stood together in Arlington National Cemetery, near the Tomb of the Unknowns, and that they had been close friends since childhood; that their bond was stronger than everyone thought.

But he hadn't; he'd been worried about Jo. Now, as he watched the three women embrace, sharing in the grief of their fallen friend, he couldn't help thinking that maybe Blythe's death had more to do with the weirdness in Eureka, than just depression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Allison!" Dr. Blake stopped and turned, Zane caught up with her.

"What is it, Zane?" Seh asked, continuing on once he'd caught up with her.

"Is... is there a chance..." He bit his lip. "That... her death could have been the result of something... non-depression related?" Allison stopped, thinking.

"It's possible, on a very small scale."

"Would you look into it? I think it would help Jo if you did." She nodded, seeing the look on Zane's face.

"Of course." She whispered, before heading into her infirmary. Once she was gone, Zane hurried to Jo's office. He stepped up to the retina scanner, and then stepped through the doors.

"Jo-" He stopped short, as the music assualted his ears, and three women- Hertz, Rowley and Jo- turned to look at him. They each nursed glasses of liquid as they sat at Jo's desk, talking. Due to the tragedy, Jo had sent her team home, promising to keep them all on call if needed. But neither woman had left, refusing to go home and stew about it. It took a moment for him to realize they were watching him, but once he did, he realized that all three looked the worse for wear. And that the same song he'd caught Jo singing in the shower this morning was on replay, blasting from her speakers.

"Dr. Donovan." Rowley said, nodding to him. Hertz turned away, and Jo gave him a sad smile as he went to her. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her lips, suddenly concious of her two friends watching them. When he pulled away, he blushed,

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We've noticed how happy you make Josie, and... well, we're glad she has you, especially now."

"Josie?" Zane turned to Jo, who nodded.

"We... us and Blythe, we were best friends, growing up. All military brats, so we bonded quickly. Went into our seperate branches, but, still remained close." Rowley told him. Zane nodded, and it was the first time that he actually saw the picture on Jo's desk.

"Tam introduced us to this song. We all hated it instantly, but she loved it. She... she always said that... that the four of us together..." Jo took a deep breath, but when she couldn't finish, Hertz took over.

"Were meant to be together. Meant to be friends. That it was our... Jai Ho. Our destiny." The brunette said, sniffling.

"Suddenly the song took on new meaning. It... it became our... anthem, our theme, if you will." Rowley added, sipping her drink. Zane chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Jo from behind. Moments passed in silence before Rowley got up, helping Hertz to her feet. "We're gonna go. Maybe lay down in the infirmary for a bit until the buzz is gone. Will you be okay here?"

Jo nodded, following her friends to the door of her office, Zane behind her. Both women hugged her. Rowley turned to Zane when she pulled away from Jo.

"You be good to her. She's been hurt way too much. Hold on tight to her and never let her go. Because if you hurt her in any way, and we hear about it, you'll be wishing you'd never set foot in this town, got it?" He nodded, serious, before Rowley wrapped him in a hug. "You're good for Josie, you know that? She needs you in her life."

Then, with one last hug to her friend, she left. Once the door closed behind the two women, Zane turned back, to find Jo sitting at her desk. She was staring at the photo of the four of them on her desk. Sighing, he went to her.

"You gonna be okay?" She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. After a moment, she got up and started pacing.

"I just... it doesn't seem real... Blythe and I... Rowley, Hertz... we've been best friends since we were _four..._ we spent years on military bases... we... we carved our initials into a tree in Rowley's backyard once. Said it meant that we'd be together forever..." She broke down, finally, and Zane rushed to her, gathering her into his arms and stroking her back. "She's gone... she's _really gone_..."

But the sound of a fierce wind outside the office caused the two to pull apart and rush to the door. Stepping out into the hall, they found the floor untouched, everything in perfect condition. The only thing out of place, was the body of what appeared to be a small child, around the age of seven or so.

"Oh god!" Jo and Zane rushed to her side, kneeling next to her. Quickly, Jo checked her pulse, to find it steady and her breathing even. She glanced at Zane. "What do we do? If someone sees her out here-"

But before Jo could finish, Zane scooped the girl into his arms and carried her into Jo's office, gently laying her down on the sofa in the corner. "I'll go get Allison." He said, giving Jo a quick kiss. She nodded, watching as the doors slid shut behind him. Once he was gone, she turned her gaze to the little girl.

She was pretty, with long black hair and an olive complexion. Small, delicate features were closed in sleep, and after letting out a weary sigh, Jo went back to her desk. She only looked up when Zane came back, Allison in tow. Jack and Fargo were behind her, with Henry and Grace bringing up the rear. Soon, the time-traveling five stood gathered together around the girl.

"She was out in the hall. It looks like she passed out." Jo said, fingers in her mouth as she began to rip at a nail. She started to pace; the trauma of finding her best friend's body and now... _this..._ was starting to grate on her nerves. "Zane and I... we brought her in here."

Allison nodded, returning to her examination of the girl. Eventually, the girl's eyes fluttered open, and Allison reared back, surprised to find herself staring into Zane's blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The girl sat up, her black hair flying, and she looked around, confused. Fear seemed etched on her face permanently as she tried to get her bearings, turning back to look at everyone around her. She moved to get up, but Allison gently pushed her back onto the sofa.

"I need you to stay put for a minute, okay?" The girl nodded. She quickly checked the child over before asking, "What's your name, sweetie? How old are you? Who are your parents, and where are they?"

The girl bit her lip, glancing around at the people. "You can tell us." Jack said softly. Kids had always been a huge soft spot for him. After a moment, the girl mumbled something. "What?" She looked up, searching for someone.

"My name is Blythe. I'm eight." She turned, looking around at the room, before her eyes landed on Jo and Zane. Zane had joined Jo; he stood holding her to him, stroking her back in an attempt to calm her as she ranted about the crappy day that had started out so well. Quickly, the girl climbed off the sofa, pushing through the small group and rushing towards the couple. "Mama! Daddy!"

The two looked up as the little girl rushed towards them, throwing her arms around their legs and burying her face in their shirts. The couple stumbled back against Jo's desk, sharing startled looks before turning to the others. Eventually, Zane choked out, "Wha... what did she..."

"She's thinks you're her parents." Allison said, standing.

"I know you're my parents!" The girl said, pulling away and looking up at the pair. "You're my mommy and you're my daddy." After a moment, Jo knelt down to the girl's level.

"Look, sweetie, you must be confused. Zane isn't your daddy, and I'm certainly the wrong mommy."

"You're silly, Mommy." The little girl giggled, throwing her arms around Jo. The action caught Jo off guard and she toppled back onto her butt, the little girl in her arms. After a moment, Zane asked,

"What... is your name?" He asked. Neither he nor Jo had heard her give her name the first time. The girl looked up at him.

"Blythe." A gasp escaped Jo's throat, and she removed the girl's arms, climbing to her feet and going to the cell. She punched the code into the pad and slipped into the cell once the doors opened. Sitting hard on the bench, she buried her face in her hands, struggling to control her sobs. Grace went to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her cry.

Resisting the urge to go to Jo, Zane knelt down before the girl, looking into her face. He stumbled back when he saw his own eyes staring back at him. He took a moment, giving himself time to get over the shock, and spent those few minutes looking over her features.

Long, raven black hair, small features, his eyes, Jo's cheekbones... she was..._ them_. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with a pair of sneakers, she looked like a minature Jo, with the exception of her eyes, which were absolutely his. Taking a deep breath, he asked,

"What's your full name?"

The girl smiled at him. "Blythe Gwendolyn Donovan."

Zane choked on his air, and he stood, struggling to get a breath as his last name passed her lips. Jo stood, going to the door of her cell, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Donovan? You're... you're _Zane's_ kid?" She took a deep breath, before turning back to the girl. "And you're named after two of my best friends? _Who do you belong to?"_ She demanded, rushing from the cell towards the girl, who backed up. The girl fled from Jo, hiding behind her desk. She poked her head up to stare at the distraught young woman, and out of the corner of her eye, caught sight of the picture.

After a moment, she picked it up.

"That's Auntie Gwen and Auntie Lan. And Auntie Tam. I would have liked to have met her. And you, Mommy." The girl said, looking up at Jo. Taking a deep breath, a grief-stricken Jo lunged at the desk, grabbing the photograph and yanking it from the girl's hands.

"_Don't touch it!_ I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I'd appreciate it if you left!" Jo cried, hugging the photograph to her chest. The normally headstrong, calm Head of Security was loosing her grip on her emotions; obviously, Blythe's death affected her more than she let on. She went to the sofa and crumpled onto it, holding the photo close, soft sobs escaping her throat.

Moments passed, before the girl came out from behind the desk and went to her. She sat by Jo's side and reached up, brushing a tear away. After a moment, Jo looked into her eyes.

"Did Auntie Tam die? I'm sorry. Auntie Gwen and Auntie Lan tell me stories about her all the time. Was she really as funny as they say?"

Sniffling, Jo nodded, looking down at the picture. "She was the clown of our small group. Always smiling, no matter how dark it got..." After a moment, Allison asked,

"Blythe?" The girl turned to her. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Just a sister."

"What's her name?" Henry asked gently.

"Caitlan Allison. She's ten."

Allison started, surprised. "Allison? Is that her middle name?" Blythe turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah. Mommy named her after Dr. Blake... Mommy always says that, it's because she's one of her best Eureka friends."

"She does?" Allison asked, touched as she shifted her gaze to Jo.

"What year are you from?" Henry asked.

The girl bit her lip. Then, in a whisper, she stammered,

"T... two thousand twenty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Wait a minute, if she says she's from the year two thousand twenty, and that her sister is _ten_..." Zane said, his mind quickly running through the math.

"Then that means you and Jo end up getting pregnant sometime this year." Allison finished, looking back at Zane. The younger man nodded, his gaze shifting to Jo.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to be with Jo, or even that he didn't love her. He did...

Ever since the time-traveling five had shown up here, his life had been thrown into chaos. But through it all, he and Jo had been able to work it out, and were now happily dating. He loved the woman, deeply, but he couldn't imagine having a child with her, let alone _two_.

Now, he watched Jo, realizing that she was hearing none of this. She sat on the sofa, staring at the photograph of the four of them, tears running down her cheeks. As the others talked, she got up, going to her desk. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Rowley? It's Lupo. Ca... can you and Hertz meet me in the rotundra?... Okay... see you soon." She hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket, and grabbing her jacket. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the jacket on and tossed her hair over her shoulder, before striding to the door.

"Jo? Where are you going?" Fargo asked, concern in his eyes. She ignored him and left the room. Nearly twenty minutes later, she came back, Rowley and Hertz in tow."

"That was fast." Jack said, giving all three women a smile.

"We never left the parking lot." Hertz replied. Once they were in the room, Jo settled behind her desk, as Rowley and Hertz took the two chairs. "What did you want to talk about, Josie?" Hertz asked. Jo leaned close, hands folded on her desk. She took a deep breath. The others listened, intently, keeping quiet.

"I... I've considered... our promise... and I want to invoke it."

_"What?"_ Rowley was on her feet so fast, her chair toppled over._ "Josie you can't be serious!"_ She cried, leaning over the desk. "We made that promise before going to war. That if one of us didn't come back alive, we'd..." She bit her lip. "Josie, you_ can't_."

"You're not thinking clearly, Josie." Hertz added from her seat.

"Neither are you." Jo replied. "Now, I know the circumstances are different, but all the same, Tam's dead. By her own hand, no less. We'd all save ourselves a lot of heartache, and..." She glanced at the little girl, and for the first time, her friends turned. Both stared wide-eyed at the girl who was the mirror image of Jo.

"Josie? Who's this?" Hertz asked, climbing to her feet and going to the girl.

"I'm Blythe Donovan." The girl said softly. Hertz's eyes widened. "Hi Auntie Lan." She threw her arms around the woman's neck, and after a moment, the woman turned to look at Jo. Rowley turned back to Jo.

"You have a kid?"

"Supposedly... she's from two thousand twenty and... and Zane and I... have her sister in nine months." Rowley's eyes widened, and she turned back to the girl, who pulled away from Hertz and rushed to her.

"Auntie Gwen!" She threw her arms around Rowley, who stumbled back. The three women shared glances, before Rowley pulled away.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that... that she's from the future?" Jo nodded. "Josie, is this why you want to invoke the pact? Because if so, why? You obviously have a beautiful little girl in the future-"

"I want to invoke it because of a lot of things. Mainly because of Tam." Jo said, tears in her eyes. Hertz got up and went to Jo, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"You have to stick around long enough to get pregnant with that little girl, Josie." Lan said, pressing her nose into Jo's dark hair. The woman shook her head. "Yes. Have her and her after Tam, and then we'll go through with our pact, okay?" Jo took a deep breath.

_"I just can't believe she's gone!"_ She broke down, crumpling to the ground, Lan by her side. Gwen was on her other side in seconds, both women holding their friend close. The others shared glances, listening to Jo's heartwrenching sobs.

Eventually, the two pulled Jo to her feet and led her to the sofa. Allison quickly checked all three over.

"It's stress, depression. The reason for the unrational thinking." She concluded, looking at the others. She turned back to the three women. "You've all had a stressful, traumatizing day, and finding this little girl doesn't make it any easier. It just adds to the pain you're already feeling. I suggest, that the three of you head home and try to get some sleep. Okay?" Rowley and Hertz nodded.

"What do we do with her?" Fargo asked, pointing to the child. Allison sighed.

"I..."

"We'll take her." Everyone turned to Zane, who stood near Jo's open cell door.

_"What?"_ She cried, standing. _"Zane, you can't be serious!"_

"I am. Like it or not, Jojo, she's our daughter. From the future, but still, she's ours. We'll take her home." He glanced back at the girl. "How would you like to come home with Jo and I?" He asked. The only response he got, was her running to him and throwing her arms around him. He looked up at Jo. "Come on, Jojo, what do you say? It'll give us practice for the one we're _supposedly_ having in nine months." He helped Jo to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he led his girls from the office, Rowley and Hertz rushed after them, followed quickly by the others. The last thing they heard, was Rowley's cry of,

"_What? What do you mean 'in nine months?'"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The ride back to Zane's house was quiet, until they got through the front door. As soon as the door closed behind them, the girl turned to them and asked,

"Can I have something to eat?" Zane nodded, and headed to the kitchen, keeping a firm grip on Jo's waist. Once there, he pulled out the leftovers he and Jo still had from the night before, warming them in the microwave and setting them in front of the girl. As she settled at the table, Zane took Jo into the living room and pulled her onto the sofa.

"What are we going to do with her?" She asked, deadpan. Zane sighed.

"For now, keep a close eye on her. After we find out the results from Allison's tests, then we'll have a better idea of what to do." He said, kissing the top of her head. They'd stopped at the infirmary before coming home, and had Allison- who had followed them down to return to work- had taken blood samples from all three, intent on running tests. She promised to tell them the results the next day.

They looked up when the girl came into the living room. She looked from Jo to Zane and back, before climbing onto the sofa and curling into Zane's other side. Both started; he recovered quickly, and let the girl snuggle close. After a moment, Jo got up, muttering something about a shower doing her good. As she disappeared upstairs, Zane turned to the little girl curled into his side.

"Can I ask you something, Blythe?" She nodded, sitting up as he got off the sofa and went into the, pouring a cup of coffee. He came back and sat down next to her again. "What... are our other selves like, where you're from?"

The girl bit her lip, a habit he recognized as coming from Jo.

"You and Mommy love each other a lot. Uncle Jack says that you're going to make lots of babies, but so far, it's only been Ali and I. You're head of Section Five at GD, and Mommy's still Security head..."

"Whoa, slow down. What do you mean, I'm head of Section Five?" Blythe shrugged.

"Uncle Fargo made you head of Section Five. And you and Uncle Henry and Uncle Fargo brought Aunt Holly back from the dead, so I thought, maybe you could bring Auntie Tam back, but you said no."

"What do you mean, 'Auntie Holly', Blythe? Who's Auntie Holly?" The girl looked up at him.

"When the... Astreaus crew went missing with Auntie Allison, they all thought you were dead... except for Mommy and Uncle Jack. And when Mommy found you, Auntie Holly was dead. And you and Uncle Henry brought her back. Mommy was so happy when you came back... of course, I don't remember any of it, because I wasn't born yet, but I've heard the stories."

Zane sat back, sipping his coffee, the girl's words running circles in his head. Twenty minutes later, Jo came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Hey, Jojo. Feel better?" She nodded, sitting next to him and curling into his side, before grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"A little. So, what have you two been talking about?" Zane glanced at the girl, who shrugged and gave them his smile. He turned back to Jo.

"Nothing much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Uncle Fargo made you head of Section Five. And you and Uncle Henry and Uncle Fargo brought Aunt Holly back from the dead, so I thought, maybe you could bring Auntie Tam back, but you said no. When the... Astreaus crew went missing with Auntie Allison, they all thought you were dead... except for Mommy and Uncle Jack. And when Mommy found you, Auntie Holly was dead. And you and Uncle Henry brought her back. Mommy was so happy when you came back... of course, I don't remember any of it, because I wasn't born yet, but I've heard the stories."_

Zane lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, Blythe's words ringing in his head. He didn't move when the door opened and Jo stepped into the room.

"Zane?" He sat up, to find her sitting beside him on the bed. Her eyes were red, and her face tear-streaked.

"Jojo? What's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"I just keep seeing her. I keep seeing Blythe... lying there..." She broke down, throwing herself into his arms. He held her close, running his hands up her back. They sat together for several minutes, before she pulled away. Moments passed in tense silence, before she leaned close and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was gentle at first, but soon, she pushed further, demanding more. He took her face in his hands, pulling her into his lap. She kissed him deeply, pushing the shirt he wore off his shoulders. Slowly, they began removing each others' clothing, before shifting to the bed.

Their bodies came together in a sweet, gentle joining of souls. When they lay together after, Zane let his mind wander back to the events of the last twenty-four hours. He ran his hands up and down Jo's back, tangling in the waterfall of raven silk that tumbled around them. Jo, meanwhile, was sound asleep on his chest, finally getting the rest Allison had prescribed. He sighed and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Jojo."

Three days later, Zane and Jo led Blythe into the infirmary; Allison was waiting for them, test results in hand.

"Well? What are the results?" Jo asked, half-heartedly.

"She's yours. Biologically, she's your daughter. She has both your chromosones and Zane's in her." Allison said, handing Jo the results. The little girl looked from Jo to Zane and back, happy.

"I told you, Mommy!" She cried. Zane gave the girl a small smile. They thanked Allison, slipping out of the infirmary and heading to Jo's office. Jo stopped in the middle of the room; Rowley and Hertz were seated in the chairs at Jo's desk.

"What's going on?" She asked, going to them. Both women stood, and Rowley grabbed a manilla folder off the desk, holding it out to her friend.

"Blythe's results." Rowley said as Jo took the folder and went around to her desk. She sat slowly in the chair, and taking a deep breath, opened it. Her eyes skimmed it quickly, before she looked up, locking eyes with her friends.

"Diminished levels of Vitamin B, and elevated levels of Pyridoxal phosphate." She looked up at her friends. "That could..."

"Account for the depression." Hertz said. The other two nodded.

"Mommy?" All three women turned, Blythe stood with Zane, shuffling her feet nervously.

"She's still here?" Rowley asked, turning to Jo, who nodded. The Head of Security sat silent for several minutes, before Zane cleared his throat. Her head snapped up as he came over to her.

"I have to get to work. Will you be all right with her?" She nodded, kissing him quickly. Once he was gone, Jo turned back to her friends.

"Can you two keep a sharp eye out? I need to run an errand real quick." Both women nodded.

"Sure Josie." She gave them both a small smile before getting up and going to the girl.

Half an hour later, Jack slammed the cell door closed.

"Thanks again, Carter." Jo said, checking her phone.

"Sure thing, Jo." She'd managed to talk Carter into watching the girl for the day- and Carter's idea of "watching" was locking her up. The girl put up a fight, before relenting at Jack's promise of ice cream once Jo was gone. "Are you feeling okay?" She turned back to him.

"Yeah, just tired. I'll be back after work."

Once she was gone, Jack turned to the girl. "So, shall we do ice cream or pie at Vincent's?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She took a deep breath. After dropping Blythe off at Carter's office, she'd stopped by the drugstore before returning home. Now, she sat on the toilet seat, waiting. A niggling at the back of her mind had told her something was up with her body, and she hoped against hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Minutes later, she sat down hard, the stick gripped tightly between her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes to flick to the end of it.

Pink.

It was pink.

She was pregnant.

It couldn't be possible. Getting up, she grabbed her things and rushed from the house. She rushed to GD, bursting into the infirmary, searching frantically for Allison.

"Allison!" The good doctor turned to see the Head of Security hurrying to her. Jo pushed a pregnancy test into her hands, asking, "Can you run a test? Please? I... I don't trust..."

It took Allison several minutes to wrap her head around what Jo was asking, but when she did, she saw the pink of the stick and the worry on Jo's face. She nodded. "Of course. Come on." She sat Jo down on an empty bed and took a quick blood sample, asking the techs to get the results as quickly as possible. "How are you doing?" She asked, sitting next to Jo. The woman shrugged.

"I was supposed to start yesterday... that's why I'm so worried." She said. "Allison, what if I am? What if I'm pregnant?"

The doctor took her hand.

"Then you and Zane will get through it." She picked up her PDA. "When was you last period?"

Jo thought a moment. "Um... a... a couple months ago, maybe three. Why?" Allison's eyes widened in shock.

"_Maybe three months_? And you've just _now_ taken the test?"

"W... I've _always_ been irregular. I didn't think anything of it!" Jo cried, standing as Allison went to her computer. She pulled the results up, quickly scanning them. After a moment, she turned to the Head of Security, a small smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Jo, you're pregnant." The younger woman paled. "Three months exactly. So why don't you head home and get some rest, okay? You've had rough couple of days." Jo nodded, slowly turning from Allison and making her way out of the infirmary and towards her office.

She had no intention of going home.

When she stepped into her office, she found Zane seated at her desk, waiting for her.

"Where's-"

"I asked Carter to watch her for a while. I had a few errands to run." Jo replied, going to him. He got up to give her her chair, but she pushed him back down and climbed onto his lap, snuggling into him.

"Are you okay, Jo?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded.

"I... I'm three months pregnant, Zane. Allison just confirmed it. At the end of my first trimester." She reached out, tracing his jawline. "What she said is coming true, isn't it?"

He looked down at her. His mind quickly ran through the calculations, before he nodded. "Seems like it." She swallowed.

"Well, as long as her showing up is the only weird thing that happens, I'll be happy." She said, reaching down to cradle her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Have you heard about the Astreaus mission that they're planning for Titan?" He asked, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Rumors."

"They're more than just rumors, Jojo. They start candidate training today- we've all been going through interviews, and they've weeded it down."

"So... that's why people have been disappearing so often lately." Jo said, pulling away to look at him. He nodded. "I just thought... never mind." He chuckled softly.

"Fargo wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to do the pysical fitness training for the candidates."

"Why didn't he just ask me himself?" Zane thought a moment.

"Probably because he's scared of you." She glared at him. "Just a suggestion."

"So, what, all I have to do is think of some course to put you guys through?" He shrugged.

"Pretty much." Her mind began to run in circles, and she couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face as she thought of the torture she could put the candidates through. "Jojo? You okay? She looked up at him.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking."

Moments passed, before she got up, letting him climb to his feet. He went to the door, pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent. The sweetness of blackberries, coupled with the sharpness of gunpowder made his head spin. He breathed it in deep; it was a scent uniquely hers. If he went on the mission, he wanted this scent to fill his head; this scent and her image, to remind him of what he was coming back to. Gently, he slid his hand around her waist until it rested against her stomach.

"The mission leaves in one hundred and fifteen days. It'll be gone a little over a month. By the time it gets back, you should be about ready to have our baby." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "And when you do go into labor, I'll be by your side every step of the way. Every contraction, every push, I'll be there, I promise."

"You'll hold our baby girl after she's born." Jo said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of our baby girl for the world." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, Jojo."

"I love you too."

He gave her a small smile before exiting her office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The screech of the whistle brought the group of scientists to line, and they rushed towards her.

"Toes on the line, you worthless bunch of PhDs!"

They all lined up in their matching workout uniforms, awaiting their orders, standing side by side like soldiers waiting to march into battle. Dressed in a pair of Astreaus crew sweats, tennis shoes and a white tank, she surveyed the scene before her, happy to be back in her element. She didn't know much about science, but she knew about military training. Her four years at The Point had been the best years of her life- well, up until Zane, but still.

She'd excelled in her courses; having grown up in a military family, she'd managed to make a name for herself outside of her Army legacy. First arriving at The Point as "Colonel Lupo's daughter, Army General Lupo's granddaughter, Lieutenant Colonel Lupo, Major Lupo and Lieutenant Lupo's little sister", she quickly distinguished herself among the many men and women, and as the hardest working of her siblings.

Graduating top of her class, she later became a TAC Officer before serving. She recieved a Medal of Honor, as well as the Bronze Star, but refused to acknowledge the reason for recieving them for anything other than doing her job. Even now that she was out of the Rangers, she refused to talk about with anyone, even Carter. And _definately_ not Zane.

She watched them all rush to the line, before tugging the brim of her Army cap down and putting her hands behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she turned and began walking down the line. This time, it was her turn to watch the cadets struggle through the course she had passed so easily so long ago.

"You are Group Alpha. I will be attempting to train you for the physical fitness requirements of the Astreaus project. This is_ my lab_."

She turned back at the end of the line, glancing at Zane as she started to move back towards the other end. "You want to go into space-" She glanced back at him one more time, narrowing her eyes. "_on purpose_- you got to go through me first! _Who knows what a push up is_?"

She stepped up to Grace, listening as she attempted to explain what a push up was in scientific terms. As she stepped closer, the older woman stopped, suddenly frightened.

"... focusing on the pectorial and tricep muscles dating back to the Greco..."

"I don't think that's what she meant." Henry said softly.

"Why don't you all show me what a push up is? Say _fifty times? Down on the ground_!"

She stepped up to a young man, who slowly looked up at her. "You're a botanist, right? _Kiss my grass_!" Standing, she watched closely, noticing how the majority of them couldn't even get off the ground. "Looking good, Dr. Deacon!"

"Thank you, Jo..." He stopped mid-up, noticing her stop before him, a glare on her pretty face. "ah... Miss Lupo." He quickly covered up his slip, and returned to the pushups.

"_Come on, Alphas_! Group Bravo says that you are the sorriest collection of community college_ rejects _they've ever seen. You want to prove them _right_?"

She stopped in front of a young redheaded woman who barely even managed to get off the ground. Kneeling down in front of her, she watched as the woman looked up at her, fear in her eyes. She leaned so close until their noses touched and cried, "_What kind of mathematician can't get FIFTY?"_

"Forty-nine... Fifty." She stood, turning to see Zane sitting up on his knees.

Of course, it would be her lover and the father of her baby who would finish first. And while she was proud of him, she wouldn't say so around the others. It took a moment, before she finally realized that he probably enjoyed this type of workout- they went running together every morning anyway, as well as boxed together- so it didn't really surprise her.

"Anything else, Miss Lupo?" He asked, brushing the grass and dirt off his hands. She stared at him for several minutes before finally speaking.

"I say fifty more..." She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend as he glanced quickly at her still small stomach. Communication passed between them, and she saw the mirth in his eyes.

_Our daughter is definately going to know what a hardass her mother is, if she doesn't know all ready._

Shooting him a glare, she added, "Cupcake."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Blythe watched from her place in Carter's cell as people flooded the station, worried about their safety deposit boxes- that were in the bank that had just been confirmed robbed. She stayed quiet, preferring to run calculations in her head and not draw attention to herself until Carter came back and the last person had left.

As soon as he stepped through the door, she jumped to her feet, rushing to the bars. "Can you let me out now, please?" Jack turned towards the cell, seeing the little girl. It took him a moment, before he finally remembered who she was and why she was here.

"Sure... what have you been doing for the last two hours?" He asked, going to the cell and unlocking it. She slipped out of the cell and looked up at him as she went to his desk.

"Running Demon and Constraint algorithms in my head."

"Running demon and... what?" Carter asked, confused.

"Algorithms. Demon algorithms are sampling members of a microcanonical ensemble with a given energy, and Constraint algorithms are methods for satisfying constraints for bodies that obey Newton's equations of motion. Science and mechanics, basically." She said, so matter-of-factly that he could see both Zane and Jo in her stare.

"Yeah, you're definately their kid." He muttered, going to her. Slowly, he knelt in front of her. "I have a robbery to take care of, but I need to stop by GD first. Come with me?" She nodded, taking his hand.

Thirty minutes later, Carter walked into the infirmary, Blythe holding tight to his hand. Allison looked up to see the pair, and she rushed to them, taking them into an empty examination room.

"If you're looking for Jo and Zane, they're still out training." Allison told him. Carter shook his head.

"I'm not looking for them, I just..." He glanced at Blythe. "What are her result?" Allison laid a hand on his arm.

"She's Jo and Zane's. And so is the baby she and Zane are having. They both belong to Jo and Zane."

"Baby? What baby?" Carter asked. Blythe's eyes widened in delight.

_"Mommy's pregnant?"_ She cried, clapping her hands. Then, she turned to Carter. "I told you! Mommy's having Cait." She tugged on Carter's hand. "I told you!"

But he didn't hear her. Instead, he just stared at Allison, shocked. Moments passed, before he said,

J... Jo's... pregnant?" Allison nodded.

"Yes. She's at the end of the first trimester." Then, she pulled the door opened and moved to go, when Carter grabbed her arm.

"Does Zane know?" Allison stared at him.

"Most likely. If Jo hasn't told him yet, I'm sure she will soon." Then, without another word, she returned to work, leaving Carter with the little girl. He sighed, turning to the child.

"Come on." She followed him out of the infirmary, rushing to catch up with the Sheriff. "Well, I have to get to work."

"What about me?" He stopped, turning to the girl. "What am I going to do? Can I come with you?" Carter thought a moment, looking around, trying to buy time as he tried to think of something to say. But one glance at her adorable face- at Zane's eyes and the pout of her lips that was definately Jo's- he found himself caving.

"You want to come?" She nodded. Okay, I have a bank to find. What do you say we go search for it?" She nodded, grabbing his hand.

They'd called Henry, recieved the antimatter tracker, and were heading out to search when the girl turned to him. "What's my mommy like?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked. "Don't you know what she's like? What are your parents like in the... in your... where you're from?" He finally settled on. The girl shrugged.

"They hug and kiss a lot. Daddy would turn music on and dance with Mommy until..." Her expression fell, and Carter looked over at her, making sure she was okay.

"Until what, Blythe?" He asked gently. She didn't respond. "What happened to Mommy?" The girl shook her head. "Blythe?"

But before the girl could reply, the antimatter tracker beeped, and he leaned down, pulling out his phone. Henry picked up, and Jack proceeded to tell him that he'd found the bank, as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open, despite Henry's protests. Blythe leaned over the shift, watching as Carter tumbled into the lake below.

"I don't think you were suppose to do that!" She cried, too late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He'd screwed with her earlier. At first, she hadn't been sure.

When she'd ordered Group Bravo to step up to the line, given them the same speech she'd given Group Alpha, and made her way down the line, she'd found herself standing directly across from her... fiancee. She was going to have to get used to that.

When she'd asked why he was in this group, he'd replied in his adorably matter-of-fact way that he was in all the groups. That it was a "challenge" for him.

At that point, she was _pretty_ sure that he was just screwing with her. And to _prove_ her point, she'd rushed to Holly, asking if he could really do that, only to discover the apparently, he could. And to top it off, not long after answering that, Holly had gently told her that he was technically disqualified because of his criminal past. That had been nearly and hour and a half ago, not that he'd know she stewed for an hour and a half, trying to figure out how to tell him.

However, the icing on the cake came later on during training.

Fargo had ended up a tree- "kitten style" as she'd told Carter- which had made the sheriff laugh; she'd threatened to flunk both Fargo and Parrish for arguing over Holly, and- thanks to Carter's bank robbery- her equipment floated away, leaving her no choice but return to GD with the candidates until the problem was solved. But she still had to tell the man she loved that he didn't qualify for Astreaus because of previous felonies. He looked up when she joined him at the boxing area, grabbing the bag and steadying it.

"All done tormenting physicists?"

She crossed her arms as he leaned towards her.

"Half my equipment floated away. Training's been canceled until we fix whatever gravity glitch you genuises have caused. We're ah... heading back to GD." He ignored her, returning to his work out, before she grabbed the bag, stopping it and leaning around it towards him. "Lead with the jab, then the cross. Jab's the canopener, that crosses the spoon."

She steadied the bag as he tried it out, giving him a small smile when he got it right.

He leaned around the bag; from an outsider's position, it would seem that the Chief of Security was getting friendly with one of the physicists. If Carter were there, and not out searching for his missing bank- the reason all her equipment floated away in the first place- he'd have poked fun at the two.

"I didin't know you boxed, Lupo."

"Not since flight school... six point knock out."

"Knock out? I bet." He said, giving her a small smile before returning to his workout.

"Hey, Rocky, training's canceled. 'less you want a bank to fall on your head."

As they left the boxing area, he pulled off his gloves and slung his bag over his shoulder. She zipped up her hoodie, fingers briefly going to her stomach as they walked. He glanced at her, catching her actions, and tried hard to surpress the grin fighting to work its way to his features.

"All this work to get _back_ into space. After what you and Fargo went through I didn't think you'd want to."

"I didn't at first, but then... what?" He asked, glancing at the surprise on her face. "I was eleven once."

"To be an astronaut. Every kid's dream." She said wistfully. Her face fell moments later. "Then you grow up." She stopped, turning to him.

"Hey, um, Zane, look um... you're criminal record disqualifies you from being in the Astreaus project."

"Yeah, I know."

"What? You.. I just spent a... an _hour_ trying to figure out how to tell you."

"An hour? _That's_ what you came up with?" He asked, glancing back at her as they continued walking.

"Okay... _Why_ are you putting yourself through all this?"

"I want them to see what they're missing. They're gonna tell me I can't go? Screw them."

As they walked back to the van, she pulled him aside, asking- but for an entirely different reason this time- again, "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

"Through what?" He asked, furrowing his brow at her.

"Put yourself through this torture. I understand wanting them to see what they're missing, but-"

He took her hand, squeezing gently. His gaze flicked to her stomach, before he leaned close and whispered, "I want our daughter to be proud of me. I want her to see that... that her father just isn't a felon who managed to win over the heart of the Head of Security because he knocked her up." She took a deep breath.

"You didn't intentionally-"

"I know. But I know that that's what a lot of people will think once you start to show. Everyone's going to know that I'm the father. They already know that we're together, it doesn't take people in this town very long to connect the dots on anything. I want her to see that I can do something right and good and..."

"She knows. She _knows_, Zane. She knows that her daddy is a _good_ man. And so does Blythe. Our children will _not_ think any less of you if you don't go on this mission. And neither will I." She said, cradling his face between her hands. He pressed a kiss to each of her palms, before pulling away and continuing towards the van.


End file.
